Jaros Svoboda
Jaros Svoboda (born July 23) is a Slovakian professional ice hockey player, currently playing for the Kohout HK of the Premier European Hockey League (PEHL). Biography Svoboda was born in Ostrava, Czech Republic. He used to play with the HC Kometa Brno. Scouting Report Summary: Svoboda is a dynamic, all-around defenseman who is mature beyond his years and consistently seeks possession of the puck. For Brno, he is an impact player on both sides of the puck, playing top-pairing minutes and leading the team as captain. Averaging 22 minutes per game, playing 25 games for Brno in the Extraliga, Jaros finished with 4 goals, 14 assists for 18 points with 42 hits and 31 shots blocked last season. Svoboda often finds himself useful on the penalty kill and most definitely dosn't disappoint when used on the power play as well. His checking and strength are among elite status in the Extraliga with proof of exceptionally honed skills in the defensive zone. It is however Jaros' well rounded game that makes him so feared by those who play him. To compliment his defensive and checking upside, Svoboda is not afraid to move the puck or take a shot on the point, he even goes as far to look confident in doing so. What's Great: Jaros' large frame is a huge asset providing compliment to his strong physical aspect of his game. At 6'8", 245 lbs, he towers over most men in the Extraliga. This allows him to be more naturally physical against his opponents, making it look like men versus boys at times. His large chassis also provides an enormous target which he uses to his advantage quite well in front of the net to block shots. Jaros' is a scary man, so much so that he is unknowingly HC Kometa's "tough guy". He was once quoted to say that he is never afraid to drop the gloves and would never back down from a scrap. The problem is however, it proves tough for Svoboda to find a suitor on the ice, willing to take him on. Svoboda is no stranger to the defensive minded game and his play style has been compared to an "underground nuclear bunker" at times, nearly impossible to penetrate. Having played winger before his career got moving by way of defense, Jaros' seems to know exactly what a forward is thinking at all times and what they are going to try to do to get by him. What's Good: To say his passing is fluid and methodical would not only be a cliche, but also close to accurate. He knows where a player will be without looking, he knows where a teammate is going to be before they do and to top that, he rarely misses. With 14 assists in 25 games, his game is good, but not quite on par with a playmaking winger of course. What to Improve On: Svoboda again, has 4 goals through 25 games with an average of 22 minutes per game, some of that time coming on the power play. In terms of only defenders, that puts him tied 23rd in the league for goals. We mentioned his game is very well rounded, but if there was an area Jaros could improve, this would be it. His strength and size may be his downfall in the scoring department, his over powering slapshots quite frequently miss the net entirely due to poor control of the shot. His height also proves difficult, as it almost seems most natural for him to shoot above the crossbar. It is important to note, that all 4 goals have come from the point and 2 of which were gained on the power play. Category:Players Category:Slovakia